100 Things I HATE About You
by Hiiiiiiiidyho
Summary: When a new girl comes to PCA she makes a lasting impression on everyone, including Zoey.
1. Animal

"**100 Things I HATE About You"**

A Zoey 101 Story

Summary: When a new girl comes to PCA she makes a lasting impression on everyone, including Zoey.

Rating: T (for language and mild violence.)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (With the exception of the plotline, and the new characters. The title I borrowed from the movie "10 Things I Hate About You".) But besides that, I'm broke. I have nothing.

(A/N: Dana is in this story, I took Lola out because… I felt like it.)

Pairings: Read on to find out.

Category: Humor/Romance

**Chapter One: Animal**

Kitty Von Keering was someone as unusual. She was _unique._ She carried herself in a manner unlike anyone else and was proud of it. She was wild, cynical, and yes in fact she was _scary_. She scared the geezers out of everyone she came into contact with. But there was something about this Kitty Von Keering, something that kept people clinging on for more. Something that was at the same time unusual as it was endearing. You were never going to meet another like Kitty Von Keering and somehow that attracted people to her. In a negative or positive way. Whichever, she didn't care.

Room 102 was a short walk for Kitty and she rolled her bag up to the door and knocked on the wooden door with the tip of her knuckles. Uncomfortably, she played with her tongue-ring, moving her finger up and down, feeling the notion horrible as the ring bopped uncomfortably in her tongue. As she winced in pain she didn't notice her roommate open the door,

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked quizzically as soon as she opened the door. She was staring at Kitty who was standing before her with her finger in her mouth.

Kitty quickly took her finger out and handed Quinn her other hand, "Sorry. New piercing. I'm Kitty, your new roommate".

Quinn quickly shook it, "That's great! I've never had a roommate before".

"Neither have I", Kitty forced a smile; "I guess that's one thing we have in common".

"Totally", Quinn nodded, "Well come on in, you'll love this room".

Cautiously, Kitty stepped into the dorm room she would supposedly "love". The walls were painted a girlish off-green color and the entire dorm was decorated lavishly, by no other than her roommate.

"Oh God. Where are my manners? I'm Quinn", Quinn shut the door behind Kitty, "Do you wanna go on a tour around the campus? We have our own sushi bar its amazing!"

"Sure", Kitty put on her best happy face.

_Sushi? _ Kitty thought to herself, _Hi, I'm Kitty, and I'm in my own personal hell._

---

"Grape me", Zoey told Chase as she; Nicole, Chase and Michael sat on top of the boys roof.

Chase tossed a grape in Zoey's mouth and covered his eyes with sunglasses, "You know these are the times that I'm happy I'm not home in Wisconsin".

"I know, isn't this great? I'm so not missing Kansas at all", Nicole grinned, "Grape me".

Michael threw a grape in Nicole's mouth and took one for himself, "My mom would freak if she knew I was on top of a roof. God, I love being in boarding school, they're no parents – no nagging – "

Logan and Dana ran up to the rooftop.

"- You should see Quinn's new roommate!" Logan interrupted Michael.

"And then there's Logan", Michael continued.

"Wait, wait, wait. New roommate?" Chase asked.

"Yeah", Dana nodded.

"Quinn has a roommate?" Zoey asked, "They _let_ Quinn have a roommate?"

"Yeah", Logan nodded his head "and she's – she's – "

"She's _different, _and kinda awesome. You should meet her she and Quinn are at Sushi Rox", Dana walked over to Zoey, "Grape?"

Zoey handed Dana a grape.

"The girl is like an animal!" Logan ran over to Chase and Michael, "She has these piercings and wears these clothes…"

"It's called being an individual", Dana crossed her arms, "You should try it sometime".

---

Kitty was halfway through her sushi when she felt an unsettling noise in her stomach. She looked to face her roommate who was deeply indulged in her food. Kitty quickly stood up, told Quinn she was going back to the dorm and walked away. PCA was everything Kitty had expected it to be. The scenery was beautiful, and the buildings were epic. The students were just as how she imagined them, perfect stereotypes who got everything from daddy. It wasn't that Kitty didn't like the kids at PCA, she didn't even know them, and from what she had noticed Quinn wasn't that bad.

"Kitty!" Dana ran towards Kitty and she was walking towards her dorm, "Kitty, these are my friends, Zoey, Michael, Chase, Nicole, and you know Logan. Welcome to PCA".

"Thanks", Kitty smiled.

"Yeah, you're really gonna love it here. It's a lot of fun", Zoey grinned.

"I'm sure…" Kitty nodded.

Logan leaned over to Chase and Michael, "See? I told you she was an animal".

"Animal?" Kitty asked, and ran into her dorm room.

"God Logan", Dana turned to face him, "Why do you have to be such a jackass".

Kitty ran and flopped on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks and mascara staining her sheets. She thought this place was going to be different. But she was wrong.


	2. Pretend to be Nice

**Chapter Two: Pretend to be Nice**

Kitty had been called names before, and _"animal"_ was a lighter term people used on her. At her other school she was constantly nagged and bullied for being different, I guess it's sort of a disadvantage of her coming from a small town. When she came to PCA, she expected things to be different, for the kids there to be more evolved so they could at least tolerate her, or pretend to. And Kitty wasn't the type to break down crying, no her outer shell was way too hard to be affected by the means of other students, but there was something about Logan, something about him made Kitty very aware of herself, and embarrassed.

She _liked _Logan.

And she had no idea why, he was everything that she hated about a guy, he was rich, he was cocky, he was lacking intelligence – but there was still something about him that had Kitty clinging on for more.

"I'm going to kill Logan!" Quinn stormed into the dorm and slammed the door behind her; she sat down next to Kitty, "I'm sorry he's such an insensitive jerk. Logan's like that – I bet I can zap him with my new electronic – "

Kitty interrupted Quinn, "It's fine, it's not the first time I've been called a stupid name. I guess I sort of overreacted".

"Bullshit!" Quinn tossed her arms up in the air, "Logan is a jerk regardless. Okay – you don't deserve to be treated like that, especially since you're the new girl".

"Thanks?"

"No, we need to get back at Logan, make him feel little – like a cockroach, oh no, no, much more smaller. Like an ant! We're going to make Logan Reese feel like an ant", Quinn started rubbing her hands together, "We'll need some fishing line and some chicken feathers…"

"Quinn…"

"Oh and we'll need some dog food, Dustin keeps some up in his dorm, that'll be VERY good", Quinn turned to Kitty and smiled.

"Quinn!"

"Yes Kitty?" Quinn was already at her desk, typing furiously.

"It's okay, if I want to get back at Logan I'll let you know", Kitty shifted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet, "I'm gonna go for a walk okay?"

"Okay", Quinn smiled, "Later Kitty".

Kitty forced a smile and walked out the door. She hadn't really gotten to explore all of the PCA campus and was more than relieved to be broken free of Quinn. Don't get me wrong, Kitty liked Quinn, she was a nice person, but at times she was slightly _overbearing_. Kitty walked into the fresh air and felt the sun beating down on her body, she put on her purple aviators and glided across the campus, her eyes enthralled in the stone structure of the buildings, her mouth was gaped open as she looked around the campus – it was so beautiful, something the kids obviously took for granted.

"Kitty", she heard someone call her name, and immediately whirled around to see Logan Reese standing before her, "Look. I'm sorry…."

"It's okay", Kitty took her aviators off, "I get it all the time". She started to walk away, but Logan followed her.

"Where are you from?" Logan stalked her.

"Tallahassee".

"Where's that?" Geography wasn't something Logan was particularly good at.

"Florida", Kitty turned to Logan, "It's the capitol…."

"No shit?"

"Yeah, no shit Logan", Kitty put her sunglasses back on and began to walk away, but still Logan persisted to follow her.

"I live around here", Logan tried to make pointless conversation, "I have a pretty nice mansion. You should check it out sometime".

"Why would you want an animal in your house?" Kitty asked coolly and crossed her arms.

"Kitty I didn't mean what I said…"

"Of course you did", Kitty stated firmly, "I've been around guys like you okay? Look, I think it's sweet of you to try to be nice to me, but stop pretending okay?"

"Kitty – Kitty I'm not – I'm not pretending".

"Okay", Kitty laughed, "Sure you aren't, I gotta go meet some of my teachers. Later Logan".

"Later Kitty".

Kitty walked away and turned around slowly, "Logan. You might want to look out for chicken feathers and dog food".

"What?"

"Just watch out", Kitty laughed and walked away.


	3. Don't Wanna Know

**Chapter Three: Don't Wanna Know**

Kitty was in a happier state the time Monday rolled around, maybe it was because school excited her in some odd way. (Yes, she knew it was lame.) But being at school, learning about Roman history and Greek cathedrals, it warmed her heart in a way that her mom's homemade chocolate fudge brownies couldn't even do. And for that Kitty loved it. The one thing she didn't like about school – or her old one for that fact was the way people acted if you were different. She knew her parents didn't have all the money in the world, and she knew that she wasn't exactly the most "clean cut" kid on earth but does it really give the entire student body an excuse to snub her existence?

She didn't think so.

So as Kitty walked into her homeroom that day she was expecting the worse, worse than Logan calling her an 'animal', because now that she really thought about it, it wasn't a big deal. Because Logan didn't even know the capital of Florida.

And he was a freshman.

Maybe Kitty was thinking this to make herself feel superior – because not everyone is a geography whiz like herself. Or maybe she was thinking this to make herself get over Logan because really there was nothing remotely attractive about the guy. (Okay, that's a lie but…)

Still.

She was trying.

"HEY KITTY!" Quinn waved at her enthusiastically as she walked into Mr. Bender's homeroom class. Kitty had woken up later that morning and decided to walk to class by herself.

Without being escorted by her roommate.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?" Kitty waved, her lisp being dominant, due to the fact that she was wearing a new tongue ring and she was nervous. Kitty's speech was slurred when she was nervous, and there was no way around it. She hoped that Logan wasn't in that class, she hoped that he hadn't heard her voice.

(God what was happening to her? She never thought about what ANYONE thought about her before.)

"Hey Kitty", Logan waved, interrupting her thoughts, "What's going on".

Kitty shrugged, deciding not to answer in words.

To her, that would be committing social suicide.

(God help this girl now, what's going on with her?)

Mr. Bender walked up to Kitty, "Hey you must be Kitty Von Keering; I'm your homeroom teacher Mr. Bender. Nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too sir", Kitty spat, "Sorry…"

"It's fine, it's fine", Mr. Bender, "Take a seat next to Logan, that'll be your assigned seat for the rest of the semester".

No.

He did not.

That man did not just force Kitty to sit next to Logan. LOGAN! Logan, the guy who called her an animal, the asshole who she was supposed to hate everything about, the guy who wasn't cute AT ALL. The guy who was messing with her mind and had the most beautiful smile Kitty had ever seen in her whole life.

She sat down next to him and took out her schedule.

"What classes do you have?" Logan asked.

Without saying a word, Kitty showed Logan her schedule.

"Wow, advanced calculus?"

"Yeah, not what you'd expect from an animal right?" Kitty didn't care about her lisp; she honestly really didn't, "Because us animals, we're inhumane. But I guess I'm special, or maybe I'm just a freak right?"

"Kitty…"

Kitty took her schedule back, "Yes Logan?"

"When I called you an animal…"

"I didn't mean it", Kitty nodded, "I don't want to know what you mean okay? I don't care".

"You don't look like you would – you don't look like you'd cry over me calling you an animal either".

"Cry?" Kitty spat the word out, "cry? I did it for dramatic effect, to make you feel like shit. I know my deed was done".

Kitty saw out of the corner of her eye, Quinn was trying to cast some spell on some sorts on Logan, she knew this because Quinn kept on clawing her fingers out to Logan, as if she was conducting a parade of animals to trample him.

Kitty burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked as the whole class began to pay attention to Kitty.

Quinn stopped what she was doing and met Kitty's gaze, she too was laughing as well.

"Kitty, why are you laughing", he turned and saw Quinn, literally falling out of her chair laughing as well, "What's going on".

"Trust me Logan", Kitty caught her breath, "You **don't** want to know".


	4. She's Got Nerve

**Chapter Four: She's Got Nerve**

Quinn was right.

Kitty was in love with PCA. And it wasn't just the picturesque scenery; it was the teachers, the classes. The education she was getting at PCA was light years beyond what she was learning at her other schools. Kitty sat outside on a bench, sipping on some latte that she bought on campus. (She was still trying to digest the fact that they had sushi.) She let the warm liquid send a sensation to her tongue that massaged her tongue ring and gave her less of a desire to speak with a lisp.

Kitty put her fingers into her mouth.

Maybe part of fitting in was being willing to make a change, a compromise. Maybe if she looked like less of an _animal_ she'd be friends with someone else than her roommate. (Even though Kitty DID like Quinn, there was still plenty of her to go around.)

And she didn't want to limit it to one person.

"Hey", Logan sat down next to Kitty.

Kitty took her tongue ring out, "Hey yourself". She sounded _normal _now, and somehow she didn't like it.

"It's cool you have those piercings", Logan gestured to the tongue ring.

Kitty snorted, and glazed her hand over her eyes to advert the sun's gaze, "Cool, huh?" she laughed, "My parents didn't think it was cool when I came home with this", she lay the ring on the palm of her hand, "If being grounded for three weeks is cool, then thanks".

Logan opened is mouth to say something, but shut it.

"You can ask me questions Logan", Kitty turned to face him; "I don't bite. I'm not…" Kitty's voice trailed off and she fell silent once again.

"An animal?" Logan offered, "I know, you're like this really awesome person like in a mask or something".

"Thanks?"

"But it's like a really awesome mask too", Logan went on, "But it's not like anything everyone else sees because it's _different _and people don't know how to react to different masks", Logan sighed.

"I get it" Kitty smiled, "I actually do".

Logan smiled back, "Hey – I know I'm probably not your best friend or anything… but I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go to the movies Friday night?"

Kitty's brain was pounding, her palms began to feel sweaty and her tongue was dry. Her head was on fire and she didn't know what to say. _'SAY YES DUMBASS!_' her thoughts came to her '_HE'S SO GORGEOUS SAY YES! HE'S NOT EVEN SHALLOW KITTY SAY YES! SPEAK DAMMIT!' _Kitty opened her mouth, only to slide her tongue ring back in, and then she looked at Logan carefully and sighed, "I'm sorry Logan", Kitty sighed; her lisp becoming dominant once again, "But I'm new and I need to get focused on my studies before I decide to have social life".

"Oh", Logan breathed, it was obvious he'd never been turned down before, "Well that's cool - that you put school first".

"My parents always thought so".

"Yeah, my parents think school's important too", Logan rubbed the back of his head, "I guess they have a lot in common".

"Yeah, I guess so", Kitty looked at Logan, "I – once everything is settled down – I'd love for you to take me to the movies, Logan". She turned away from his eyes and glazed her hand over hers.

"I can hardly wait", Logan replied, "Really. I've always wanted to show the cute new girl around. Later Kitty", Logan took a sip of Kitty's latte before walking away.

I know it might be sick, but right after Logan put his mouth on Kitty's straw, Kitty licked the whole thing. In a sense it was like they had already kissed, and Kitty could only count the days before her and Logan's lips would meet.

But wait.

This was wrong.

Logan was a jackass. Logan deserved to be hated by Kitty and not liked. This was not how it was supposed to be. Kitty WAS NOT supposed to be falling for Logan. Logan WAS NOT supposed to be sensitive and understanding, hot yes but sensitive? NO. HELL TO THE NO.

What was happening?

"Kitty, what are you doing?" Quinn asked as she walked up to Kitty who was nearly making out with her straw.

"Um", Kitty threw the straw away (regretting it) and turned to Quinn, "Licking all the bugs off, duh. Bugs thrive on plastic".

"You lick bugs, how vile", Quinn sat down next to Kitty, "I love it! Teach me your ways!"

"Later".

"Oh. So I finally found a master plan", Quinn rubbed her hands together, "Logan Reese is going to hate the day he was born. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, the greatest", Kitty got up, "I shouldn't know about this. It'll be more fun to be surprised".

"NO SILLY!" Quinn laughed, "You're helping me".

"I can't", Kitty shook her head, "I'm all for peace and love".

"So am I and that's why destroying Logan is perfect!"

"I-I don't really think so", Kitty shook her head faster.

"YES!" Quinn grinned, "COME ON KITTY, LET'S GET BACK AT LOGAN".

And she took Kitty's hand.


End file.
